


The Denial Series

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: During the long break from the show I wanted to do a bunch of happy little fics involving our boys in various domestic situations.  In the first part Justin wants a pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian, let's get a cat." Justin said rather suddenly one evening. They had been lounging around on the chaise lounge in a comfortable silence for some time, and Brian found this sudden idea a bit of a surprise.

"A cat? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I think it would be nice to have some sort of a pet."

"I already have a pet. I have you." Brian teased.

"I am not your pet." Replied Justin, scrunching up his face, but his eyes were still twinkling.

"You're right. Pets aren't such a hassle."

"Hey!" Justin cried. He turned so that he was straddling Brian 's lap, and began to tickle the older man.

"Stop." Brian pleaded as he thrashed about.

"Not until you say that we can have a cat."

"No fucking way!"

"Come on, say that we can get a cat." Justin stopped his assault on Brian so the man could get some air. "Gus would like it."

"Gus would also like it if we changed the dÃ©cor of the loft to Winnie the Pooh, so I don't think he's a good judge of what we should or shouldn't do."

"You are so frustrating sometimes." Justin pouted.

"Pets can be a real bother, and you know I wouldn't take care of it, so it would be up to you."

"Oh I see, your objections are based entirely on what might be a nuisance for me."

"Now you get it."

"But don't worry Brian, because after putting up with you, a cat would be easy."

"That was completely unnecessary."

"And completely true. Give me one good reason why we can't have a cat."

"Because Cynthia had a cat once." Brian didn't say anything else.

"No, no. That is not an explanation. What does Cynthia having a cat have to do with us getting one."

"Well, Cynthia got a cat and she named it Motherfucker."

"She named it Motherfucker?"

"Yes, she said that after a day of putting up with me she needed someone she could call Motherfucker who wouldn't get mad at her."

"Smart lady."

"Do you mind? I am trying to tell a story here."

"So sorry. Go ahead."

"Anyway, one day the cat ran away. She looked and looked, but she couldn't find it anywhere. So just when she thinks she'll never find it, she's driving in her car one day and she sees a cat on the street, and she's convinced it's her cat. So she pulls over, jumps out of the car and runs down the street after it yelling 'Motherfucker! Come back Motherfucker!'"

"Oh she did not." Justin said incredulously as he laughed at that mental image.

"Call her up and ask her if you don't believe me."

"I still don't see what that has to do with us getting a cat."

"It's simple. Now that I've told you that story, you'll want to name the cat Motherfucker, and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your logic is entirely flawed Brian, and anyway I don't want to name it Motherfucker."

"And what, pray tell, do you want to name this cat that we're not getting?"

"Pussy."

"Pussy? Why the hell would you want to name it that?"

"Because even though you'll try to be a hard ass about it, and even though you'll complain about the cat every chance you get, you will undoubtedly fall in love with it, and then I can tell everyone that Brian Kinney loves Pussy." Justin giggled.

"Oh you're a dead man now." In a matter of seconds, Brian had Justin on the floor and was doling out his own punishment of tickles. "Take that back!"

"No way!" Justin managed to say as he gasped for air.

"Take that back." Brian repeated. He stopped tickling Justin, but the teen didn't have time to catch his breath, because Brian swooped in and captured him in an intense kiss.

They continued to tease each other between kisses, until they became too wrapped up in each others bodies to have the energy left for words, at least any coherent words. Sometime later, and many clothes removed, they lay back on the rug sweaty and entirely satisfied. Justin cuddled close to Brian, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Just promise me you won't name the cat Pussy." Brian said.


	2. The Denial Series

"I can't believe it. I really, truly can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?" asked Justin.

"I'm riding in coach. Brian Kinney is riding in coach. I never do that. This is the last time I let you make the reservations."

"This airline doesn't have a first class Brian."

"Which is yet another reason why it is unacceptable."

"You are such a snob."

"It's called high standards."

"It's really not so bad."

"Yes it is."

"And you say that I'm a drama princess."

"Let me enumerate the many hardships I have faced since getting here today."

"Oh goody, Brian Kinney airs his grievances. This should be fun."

"The lines were entirely too long. They went through all my stuff- random bag searches my ass, I think that guy just wanted to steal my Prada. What is with this whole choose your own seat thing? And that boarding group thing doesn't work because no one pays attention to what their card says and just pushes on whenever they want. The seats are uncomfortable. The décor is, well let's not go there. The bar selection is pathetic, and I do believe that the flight attendant is Cher's long lost love child."

"Well, I have to agree with you on the last one." Justin said, trying to hide a smile behind his sketchbook. "Are you done complaining?"

"I haven't even started yet. What is with the kid sitting behind us?"

"He is a bit annoying." Justin admitted.

"No. Phone calls that come too early in the morning are annoying. Bad hair days are annoying. Mikey is annoying. This kid is a fucking terror who is giving me the worst headache of my life."

"I thought I gave you the worst headache of your life the first time I stayed with you."

"Hard as it is to believe, I think this surpasses that time." Brian grinned and rubbed his arm where Justin punched him.

"You know, just give him about sixteen years and he'll be old enough for you to seduce him." Justin commented, feeling mischievous.

"You have a very dirty mind."

"I learned from the best."

"He will not stop kicking the back of my seat."

"Poor baby." Said Justin, all sympathy. "I'll switch seats if you want."

"Maybe. And really, I don't know how much more of the screaming I can deal with it. I'm about ready to turn around and ask the parents to give the brat a bottle, or a pacifier, or drugs. Anything to make him shut up!"

"That's not very nice."

"I hate kids."

"What about Gus?"

"I hate other people's kids."

"What if you and I have kids together some day?"

"Did you forget to take your medication again?" Brian teased.

"I mean it. What if that happens?"

"Our kid will know how to behave."

"Our kids will? Sounds like you've been giving it some thought."

"This is purely hypothetical so don't push it."

"Well the flight is almost over."

"Not soon enough."

"And we can get our stuff and. . ."

"If they haven't lost the luggage. At this point I wouldn't put anything past them." Brian interrupted.

"Enough with the complaining already."

"Did I mention that I'm never putting you in charge of booking airline tickets ever again?"

"I think you might have mentioned it. Now, if you behave for the rest of the flight I will make sure that you are thoroughly compensated for all the trouble once we get to the hotel."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet it is."


	3. The Denial Series

"Oh my God. I'm in hell. . . and it has a theme!"

"Come on Brian. It's not that bad." replied Justin as he rolled his eyes.

"You're right. It's worse."grumbled Brian. Justin just sighed. "Please remind why I agreed to put myself through this torture. I'm not usually a masochist."

"You said you would because you wanted to make your adorable little son, whom you love more than anyone. . ."

"Almost more than anyone." Brian interrupted. He received a mega-watt sunshine smile in return.

". . . Your adorable son, whom you love almost more than anyone else extremely happy." Justin continued. Gus bounced up and down between his father and his other favorite grown-up. "Look at how excited he is."

"It looks more like he's over medicated, or maybe brainwashed."

"Don't be cynical. I bet when you were a kid you wanted to come here too. I know I did."

"You still are a kid." Justin stuck out his tongue at that remark. "And as for me, that would have involved copious amounts of time with my family, so it wasn't exactly high on my list."

"Well, you're here now. So try to behave, just a little."

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic. Don't you want me to have any fun?"

"Watch your language Bri. Remember that we're in a place where certain words, phrases, and concepts CEASE TO EXIST" Justin raised his voice on the last three words, causing Brian to grimace. "Now, what should we do first?"

"Leave?" Brian suggested.

"Try again." replied Justin. "Maybe we should get something to eat."

"Everything they serve here is fried and fatty. It's an instant heart attack."

"You are such a pain sometimes, but we'll come back to that later. I have an idea, let's start with a picture of Dada and Sonny Boy."

"That sounds relatively harmless."

"That's the spirit Brian. You two wait here. I'll be right back." Justin dashed off, leaving Brian and Gus together. In spite of himself, Brian had to smile at Gus' wide-eyed excitement. He really was glad that he was doing this for his son, but he wasn't about to let Justin know that. Justin returned a few minutes later. "Here. Wear this."

"You have got to be kidding me." Brian replied. Gus giggled.

"Come on, put it on."

"No fucking way!"

"What did I say about language?"

"Come up with an idea as stupid as that, and you deserve it."

"Put it on. It'll be sweet."

"No!"

"Please. Do it for Gus."

"I mean it. No. Even love has it's limits. I would like to leave with a few shreds of my dignity still in tact."

"Stop being so stubborn and just put it on."

"In hell!"

"I thought you said you were in hell."

"Aren't you funny, little brat."

"But I'm your little brat, so do it for me."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because if you do, tonight I will give you the most incredible night of wild, steamy, passionate sex that you have ever experienced."

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

"Bargaining tool." explained Justin "So, you'll do it?"

"Fine." Brian gave his best defeated sigh.

"Good, now smile for the camera."

"Isn't that asking for a bit much?"

"Smile! Or the deal is off."

When Justin was satisfied that Brian looked properly jovial, he took the photo. Brian and Gus came back over where he was standing. Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you baby."

"I love you to. Now come on, we have a lot to see." As they walked off towards their first attraction of the day, Justin couldn't help but smile to himself. Brian in Mickey Mouse Ears. He'd have to frame the picture and give it to Melanie on her birthday.


	4. The Denial Series

"Remove old J Bend. . . okay, remind me which one is the J Bend."

"Maybe the piece that looks like a 'J'." Justin suggested impatiently.

"Right. So, why exactly decide that we should fix this sink?"

"Because we should know how to take care of our own home."

"I still think we should call a plumber."

"If we have to call someone, we can call Melanie. She's good with hardware."

"Oh no! I am not having her come over to fix this. Then I'll never hear the end of it."

"Then we are going to do this ourselves dammit. Once you told me that you wanted me to be the best homosexual I could be. Does that have to exclude being able to change a pipe that has rotted away?"

"I also told you that a man needs to know when to ask for help. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that one."

"Well you’re not exactly the poster child for that one." Justin replied looking up at him from where he was kneeled down by the sink. "What else do we need to do?"

"Remove new nut. . . tighten nuts. . . what is it with all these things and nuts that sound pretty painful?"

"And if you're not careful, I'm going to grab your nuts."

"There's no reason to get testy."

"I need some help over here. I've never done this before."

"Which is yet another reason why we should just hire someone to do it."

"Not happening."

"Oh, come on. They'll come, we'll go out for a couple hours, and when we get back all everything's done, and we have a functioning bathroom sink."

"We are doing this ourselves. God you are such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"No, no. I give you a pain in the ass. There's a difference."

"Fuck you!"

"Not until this is done."

"It would have been faster if you had helped me clean up the bathroom." Justin complained.

"I wasn't the one standing in the middle of the room saying 'Um. . .um. . .flood'." Brian replied.

"Yes, but I didn't expect water to start gushing everywhere when I turned on the sink to wash my hands."

"I was wearing leather shoes."

"You could have taken them off."

"Yeah, I guess I could have."

"So glad you figured that out. Now get over here and help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Brian said, crouching next to Justin.

"Hold this piece."

"Any time Baby."

"Jesus Christ Brian! Is there anything that you can think about that doesn't revert back to sex?"

"Hmm. Let me think. There's. . . no never mind. Well maybe. . . no not that. Okay, I guess not."

"Well, for the next fifteen minutes can you do me a favor and pretend that you can concentrate on other things."

"I better be well rewarded for this."

"The sooner you shut up and help me, the sooner you'll know."

Brian decided to listen to Justin and for the next fifteen minutes they struggled to put the sink back together. Every time they thought they had almost succeeded, something went wrong. The piece wouldn't stay on, or it would still leak. They were getting frustrated. Then Brian had an idea.

"Wait a minute. I know how to fix his. I can't believe I forgot."

"You do? How?"

"Hold on a sec. I just need to get one thing." Brian strolled out of the room.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Hello, is this Speedy Plumbing?" Brian's voice carried into the bathroom. "Can you come to 87 Tremont Street right away."


	5. The Denial Series

"Oh my god Brian. What is all this stuff." Justin asked incredulously.

"Before I pack, I need to see everything spread out so I can make sure I didn't forget anything." Brian explained, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I can't find our room under all of your stuff."

"You exaggerate."

"Barely. Are you seriously planning on taking all of this?"

"Of course."

"But Brian, we are only going away for four days. Four days, not four years. There is no way that you could possibly wear all of this. What do you need it all for?"

"Justin, how long have you known me?"

"Sometimes I think for too long."

"I'm going to ignore that." Brian said magnanimously. "You know how serious I am when it comes to fashion."

"I know how insane you are when it comes to fashion."

"Still ignoring you."

"Brian. You can't take all this with you."

"Watch me."

"You frustrate me so much sometimes."

"Have you seen my new boots?"

"Bri, it's summer and we're spending a few days at the beach with Gus, Lindsay and Melanie. Why do you need to bring boots?"

"Why do you need to watch The Powerpuff Girls every weekend?"

"See, now you're just trying to change the subject."

"No, I am trying to make a point, so answer the question."

"Because I like watching the Powerpuff Girls every weekend." Justin said with exasperation.

"And I like my new boots. So, you can continue to watch your show despite the fact that you are much too old for cartoons- Justin, sticking your tongue out at me is not going to convince me of your maturity- and I will take my boots, without comments from the peanut gallery."

"Fine. Point taken. Bring your damn boots, but hurry up and finish packing. We have to leave soon."

"Don't rush me. If you do I'll start to forget things and then I'll probably have to go naked the whole trip."

"Which isn't the worst thing that could happen."

"True, though I don't think Melanie would be too pleased. Now, instead of bothering me, don't you have things you could be doing? What about your packing?"

"I finished about an hour ago old man."

"Oh you are really looking for trouble today Sonny Boy. I'm going to have to punish you for that one."

"Well the sooner you finish, the sooner you can punish me." Justin said with an evil grin.

"That just might be an incentive. So, what are you bringing?"

"Not too much. A pair of jeans, some shorts, a few t-shirts. That sort of thing."

"Oh, so you're taking along the starving artist collection." Brian said then had to duck to avoid a well aimed pillow that was hurtling towards his head.

"I did bring one nicer outfit just to appease you."

"Only one?"

"Yes only one, so don't press your luck or I'll take it back out."

"What if we decided to go out to dinner?"

"Then I'll have an outfit."

"What if we decide to go out a second time."

"Drop it Brian. You're not going to win this battle." Justin warned. "And anyway, I made sure to pack the two most important things."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. I have a theory about packing. And that is no matter how short the trip, there are two things you should never leave without."

"And what pray tell are those two things?"

"A bathing suit and condoms, cause you never know when you'll have a chance to swim or fuck."

"Justin."

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."


	6. The Denial Series

"Brian. . . ?" Justin's voice was muffled and quiet.

"Hey baby. Good to see that you're waking up at last. How are you feeling?" asked Brian, reaching out to take his lover's hand.

"I'm fine." Justin giggled a little. "Just fine."

"Doesn't hurt at all?"

"Not a bit. In fact, everything is great." Justin tried to sit up, but the medication made his head swim and he fell back against the pillows.

"Just stay still for a little bit. It won't kill you, and we're not going anywhere for at least half an hour."

"How long have I been out?" Justin couldn't do anything to stop the laughter that bubbled out.

"Not long, maybe an hour. And you were so worried about having your wisdom teeth pulled out. I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah well you didn't tell me that the drugs would be this good." Justin mumbled through the gauze in his mouth.

"Enjoying it?" Brian asked, not doing anything to hide his avoid his amused smirk. Justin nodded his head fervently.

"I've got to try these drugs more often!"

"Okay, sonny boy. Whatever you say."

"Brian. . ." Justin couldn't finish as he burst into laughter again.

"You are absolutely pathetic." Teased Brian.

"You don't understand. I have the greatest fucking buzz."

"Uh-huh. Tell me that in a few hours when you feel like shit, and you expect me to baby you."

"Yeah but you will."

"Oh really? What makes you sure?"

"Um, let me think. Maybe it's because you love me so much." Justin let the syllables stretch out.

"Thank you Miss Congeniality." Retorted Brian, causing Justin to lapse into yet another round of giggles.

"I know you will."

"Yeah, don't count on that Drama Princess."

"Oh come on, you wouldn't really be so mean to me when I'm sick."

Before Brian had a chance to either confirm or deny Justin's assertions, a nurse walked into the small recovery room.

"Hi Justin." she said "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Excellent. His color is good." She said turning to Brian. "We'll just give him about fifteen more minutes, and then you can take him home and let him get some rest. He's going to be pretty much out of commission for the rest of the week."

"I don't know about that. It takes a lot to keep this one down." Brian replied. The nurse smiled at him.

"Okay, now we're going to need to give you a prescription for the pain. Do you have any drug allergies?"

"Do you like Special K? It's okay, but I like Cheerios better. I don't mean the kind you eat with bananas. My disco pharmacologist cooks this up for me. . ." Justin continued to mumble.

"Um, Mr. Kinney, what is he doing?" the nurse asked, slightly confused.

"Don't mind him. He's just very sensitive to drugs. Right now he's repeating old conversations."

"Well in that case I'll have the doctor prescribe Tylenol with codeine."

"Codeine." Justin chose that moment to re-enter the conversation. "Codeine's the worst. I get. . ." he trailed of again.

"Yeah, you might want to avoid that one."

"Can he stick with plain Tylenol?"

"Tylenol? No one's allergic to Tylenol."

"That should be fine." Brian said, finding it very difficult not to laugh at Justin.

"Great. Well, I'll be back in a little bit." With that the nurse left the room. Justin was still mumbling something which Brian couldn't understand. Obviously he wanted to get Brian's attention because he swatted his lovers hand.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying with all that gauze in your mouth. Maybe we you should learn sign language so we can still communicate."

"I'll show you some sign language!" That was loud and clear.

"Now was that really necessary? Brian was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"That's what you get for making fun of an invalid."

"There's still no need to get bitchy." Brian said with a light kiss to Justin's forehead. He relaced their fingers and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Brian." Justin said after a while.

"What?"

"I think that for a little while blow jobs are definitely out."

"Well, at least from you." Brian amended.


End file.
